Entangled
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Harm/Jen SUMMARY: When the lives of two people are so connected they are actually entangled, they can not imagine their futures without each other. Some are lucky to be free to act on it, some not. But what happens when a young Petty Officer... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Entangled

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

TIMELINE: Season 10, the Roberts twins birthday party

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: you know, I never believed it when an author said that they found the certain story by complete coincidence, having written it and then forgotten about it a long time ago. Mainly because I was so happy to have finished each one that I posted it that same day. But today I realized that it does happen. Cause it happened to me. I finished this fic months ago and because I couldn't come up with a good title and summary I let it lie, then forgot about it. Today I found it and came up with what was missing. I hope you like it.

SUMMARY: When the lives of two people are so connected they are actually entangled, they can not imagine their futures without each other. Some are lucky to be free to act on it, some are not. But what happens when a young Petty Officer decides to break the bonds holding her back to go after her heart's desire?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fateful day was the day they were at the coming-into-the-world party for the Roberts' newest twins. Newest because the Roberts seemed to be going at it like bunnies, at merely 30 Harriet had already had 4 pregnancies and 5 births behind her.

With aching emptiness in her heart, her arms and her womb Jen was watching Harriet, all beaming smiles, showing off her children to the visitors.

She sighed audibly and spoke softly, turning to her companion. "Oh, how I want one of those. Or a couple of them."

Harm, standing next to her, heard her and, through his surprise at having been the receipient of such a statement from Jen, considering it wasn't something a female enlisted would talk about to a male officer, replied in a soothing tone. "You're still young, Jen, you still have plenty of time, it'll happen."

To his complete bafflement Jen sent him a glare. Thens, with a meaningful look in her eyes and speaking as if talking to a small child, she repeated. "I want a baby."

Harm stared at her dumbfounded. Why was she repeating what she said? I heard her the first time... "Yes, I heard, and you still have plenty of time."

To his surprise his response only intensified her angry glare, instead of lessened it. He didn't know why she was angry at him for having said that, he hadn't said she was old or something, quite the opposite.

Still unsure and unwilling to embarrass them both, much less endanger their careers since there were people from work all around, he tried. "Any man would be honored to have a family with you, Jen."

A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes and he could practically hear her grit her teeth. She stepped towards him, looking mightily pissed off. "Can I talk to you about something, sir?" He was surprised to hear her practically grate the honorific out.

Then speaking loud enough for nearby people to hear, she explained. "It has to do with Mattie."

She'd deliberately chosen the topic being Mattie because, while everyone knew of Mattie and that she was something Harm and Jen had in common, yet weren't breaking the regs, it was also private enough to justify removing themselves from the presence of others and thus wouldn't cause any suspicion if they suddenly vanished somewhere together.

Harm didn't really believe her excuse, his instinct was screaming at him that it was just a cover, but he wasn't about to call her a liar, especially not in front of others. Not because it would throw bad light on him, but because it could wreck her career and endanger her job, if people believed she was going around telling lies.

So he followed her, admittedly somewhat reluctantly, until they were out of sight of others, when she grabbed his sweater at the front and dragged him behind her. He hadn't expected the action and the force she had put into the pull had almost unbalanced him. Quickly regaining his equilibrium he followed her, musing over Jen's possessive grasp on him.

A light was coming on in Harm's head, the idea too unlikely to have occured to him before, but considering Jen's pissed-off demeanor it was becoming quite possible.

'Is it just my imagination or is she really trying to say she wants them with me and that's why she's so angry?'

They ended up in the nursery, which was deserted because it's occupants were being displayed in the living room.

There she let go of him, put her hands on her slim firm hips, which just made her full breasts push out even more, and glared at him.

For some reason she was furious and those magnificent mounds heaved as their peaks strained against the cotton. It inevitably drew Harm's gaze, as it would any man's.

Then Jen launched into a rant and there was only one thought on Harm's mind: 'Wow, she's gorgeous!'

Her magnificent breasts were heaving, raising rapidly, the nipples threatening to poke his eyes out, she was flushed, her bronzed skin looking even darker in the dim light as it glistened with the slight sheen of sweat, and her eyes were flashing. If he didn't know she was angry he'd think she was aroused. She was absolutely breathtaking and Harm's heart and body were already reacting to the sight before him. Only very few past sights could compare with the sight of Jen really angry and to Harm she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Events of the past two years had taught him that life was short and that things between him and Mac were never going to work out, that he'd never have what he wanted most, a family, with Mac, so now he knew he'd have to look elsewhere, consider other possibilities, other women, which is why to his subconscious the regs were just not as important as they'd once been, freeing him for possibilities elsewhere.

And the first and admittedly the only woman to have caught his real interest in the past few years was Petty Officer 1st Class Jennifer Coates.

Yeah, okay, she was an enlisted, but he wasn't gonna stay in the Navy forever and neither was she! For happiness he knew some sacrifices were going to be made and he was prepared to make them.

This was what had brought him here, watching Jen pour out her heart and not feeling even a little apprehension, much less distaste, at the thought of spending the rest of his life with this enlisted woman, binding himself to her forever in his heart and with an official civil ceremony, and having a whole bunch of kids with her. Looking at her now he surmissed that was how she would probably look like aroused, when making love. Jen was a wildcat at heart, yet gentle, loving, giving and calm, she would no doubt be a passionate, tender and giving lover, and he decided that the process of making those kids would be amazing, one of the top few experiences of his life.

And he knew with absolute certainty that Jen would make an amazing mother because Jen was the type kids just flocked to, she loved kids, was comfortable with them, was good with them and they liked her in return. With how old he was that was one of the most important characteristics he was now looking for in potential partners, because he wasn't interested in finding a girlfriend, he was interested in finding a wife and mother to his children.

It was plainly obvious that Jen was a much better choice for that spot than his years-long interest Mac, who had never been the mothery type, nor comfortable with kids. True, Mac had been nice with little AJ, but she'd always quickly given him back to Harriet. And Harm was yet to see her with Jimmy in her arms. While she had once expressed a wish to have a child, it was clear that being a mother came last to other things in her life.

While on the other hand, how many times had he seen a longing look in Jen's beautiful deep chocolate eyes when she looked at Mattie or Little AJ or Jimmy or any other kid? How many times had he seen her sparkly eyes turn sad and a tear pool in her eyelids? How many times had she touched her belly, only for her expression to turn into devastation upon discovering it flat, whenever they saw a pregnant woman?

She wanted to have kids and as it seemed she was tired of waiting.

--

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this last part didn't betray your trust.

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you being deliberately obtuse or are you really not getting it, Harm?" she snapped at him, glaring. But Harm was more shocked by the fact that she'd called him 'Harm' than by her tone. She'd never done that before, even though he'd asked her to numerous times during the last two years, especially while Mattie had been with them and he and Jen had spent many an evening in each other's company.

"I don't want just ANY man's kids, I want YOUR kids!" she finally yelled in exasperation, but still low enough not to be overheard.

Well, color him surprised. Sure, he'd always suspected she had a crush on him, but he'd never realized her feelings were this strong and this deep.

This was no crush, this was a full-blown, steady, lasting love.

One thing he'd always liked about Jen was that she took family and having kids with someone as seriously as he did. She wasn't the type who, when she saw a good-looking man, she immediately started screaming she wanted his kids. He knew Jen would consider having children only with the man she wanted a lifelong commitment with and that was only if she really loved him and knew her feelings were strong enough to last a lifetime.

Then suddenly Harm decided he wasn't going to question her, whether she was sure or not, he knew that when Jen decided on something she then stuck to her decision to the end. She wasn't one of those inconsistent people who constantly changed decisions, opinions, romantic partners and who went from one man/woman to the other, one evening propositioning one for sex then jumping in bed with another the next day, taking his ring even though just the day before they'd claimed to have feelings for that first man.

He called that the 'Olive Syndrome' after Olive from the Popeye cartoon, who could never decide between two men, constantly going from Popeye to Brutus and back again. And it was truly amazing just how he and Brumby resembled those two characters, not only with their situation, their rivalry and their places in that twisted love triangle, but even physically. Both were Sailors just as Popeye and Brutus, and Brumby definitely looked a lot like Brutus. Okay, Harm didn't look anything like Popeye, he was much bigger than Brumby. Hell, even Brumby's and Brutus' last names sounded similar. Even Olive was similar to Mac past just personality and indecisiveness and inconsistency, they even looked similar, with their thin tall frames and dark hair that was always in a bun. Had the inventors of Popeye seen into the future?

Jen had made a decision, in her eyes he saw she didn't question her decision not one bit, wasn't even a little unsure, but was rock-solid in it and would never change her mind.

"You know what this means, right?" he asked softly, running the back of his hand tenderly down her cheek, which caused Jen's eyes to flutter closed and her heart go faster. "One of us is gonna have to give up the Navy and I can't, not yet, not for a few more months. I'm just a few months away from my full twenty when I can retire with pension, which is no small change, and all benefits and medical insurance and if we'll have children we can't afford to pass up on all that. I would love to have a life and a family with you, Jen, but until I retire it's not possible."

"I'll resign." Jen said immediately and when she saw he was about to protest she cut him off. "It's non-negotiable, Harm. You've worked so hard to get here, given almost 24 years to the Navy, have sacrificed so much and we both know you belong in the Navy, just as you belong in my life and my future. You've given it up once already for a woman and I'll be damned if I'll demand such a sacrifice from you. And most definitely not just before you receive your most deserved promotion. And we both know I never wanted to make a career of Navy, I didn't even want to enlist in the first place, I was forced into it and even if I stay in I won't get pension when my contract ends. Only if I'd re-enlist and finished that time I'd get it."

She then took his hands in her smaller ones and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sure, Harm, giving up the Navy for us, for our future, for our kids, is nothing to me. With my qualifications and the additional training I underwent in the Navy I'll have no problems getting another job. And when I finish College..." she trailed off meaningfully.

Harm scrutinized her, thinking furiously. Jen observed him fearfully, her heart was at stake here and, when his face hardened for a second, she thought she'd cry. But then Harm disbanded her fears and filled her being with happiness. "I'd be honored to be your husband and the father of your children."

She squealed in joy and threw herself at him. Giving him a quick kiss she immediately let go not wanting to get caught making out, cause she knew that if Harm had responded she would've been lost. She then stood there, beaming and blushing furiously.

Still bouncing from excitement she assured. "I'll talk to the General first thing Monday morning."

Then, still beaming, she left the room with a bounce in her step.

Harm watched her go, watched that tight, firm, high butt, mounted on long shapely legs, sway seductively in rhythm with her hips.

There were still things they had to talk about, matters to arrange before they'd get together officially, like a waiting period before going public so he wouldn't be in danger of a charge for fraternization with an ex-enlisted.

And then, when everything was settled and he was safe and in the clear, then they'd see to making their dreams come true, get married and get started on the first of their kids. He wondered how many they would have.

As he closed the nursery door behind him he realized it wouldn't be long before he'd be seeing, anytime he wanted, that fantastic body, that firm ass, large breasts with nipples just crying out for his hands and mouth, that flat strong tummy, firm hips, all of it gloriously naked and his to touch, kiss, knead, caress and make love to all he wanted.

As that thought came up something else came up as well and so it was lucky he was just going past the bathroom. He quickly stepped inside and cooled off his face, neck and ears with cold water.

Ready to face society again he left the bathroom and returned to the living room.

There his eyes immediately zeroed-in on Jen, who as he could see from the back was holding one of the babies in her arms.

When he stepped into the room she raised her head, turned around and directly, without her gaze stopping anywhere, locked her eyes on his.

The world suddenly seemed to slow down to a stop as all the background noise faded and there was only them, only Harm and Jen, nobody and nothing else existed but them.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, holding a baby and her eyes full of love as she was smiling at him, and he could easily imagine her holding their child.

That was the moment he realized for the first time that he'd been in love with her for a long time now, deeply, and that at the sight before him he'd fallen even deeper.

It occured to him then that, even though they'd pretty much planned out the rest of their lives together, they had never said those three words, the three words that had always been so important to Mac that she rather went to another man to hear them, even though neither she or that man felt like that for each other.

But then it hit him that he and Jen didn't need to say those words to each other.

Neither of them had never been so insecure and ignorant that they would need an overly used phrase to know how much they meant to each other, they knew actions were more important and their every gesture, every look, every touch, every word, every action, their body languages around each other had always showed they loved each other.

They didn't need words, because their non-verbal communication was developed to the point where they didn't need to talk to know something.

As he smiled back he shivered in anticipation of the decades to come.

With Jen by his side he knew they would be glorious.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
